


The Husbands of River Song

by iam93percentstardust



Series: A Doctor Who Christmas [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Clara’s echoes had always led pretty interesting lives. She’d been a Dalek and a governess moonlighting as a barmaid. She’d introduced the Doctor to his own TARDIS. But her most interesting life had been a life as River Song’s second wife.





	The Husbands of River Song

Clara’s echoes had always led pretty interesting lives. She’d been a Dalek and a governess moonlighting as a barmaid. She’d introduced the Doctor to his own TARDIS. But her most interesting life had been a life as River Song’s second wife.

She still wasn’t entirely certain what this echo had to do with the Doctor. But this might be the most fun she’d ever had.

River was exciting and interesting and fun. She was beautiful and brave and perfect. She stole the Doctor’s TARDIS and put it back a second later. She took them on missions to steal the galaxy’s largest jewels and return them to their rightful owners. Sometimes, Clara thought that River was more of the Doctor than the Doctor was.

Not that she would have ever told him that. He liked to believe that he was the hero of his own story. Clara knew better. It was the companions who were the heroes of his story. He was smart and clever but they were courageous and kind. Well, River wasn’t particularly kind but she was courageous, perhaps the most courageous of them all. For, when all was said and done, she was the only one who was willing to die.


End file.
